The emphasis of this year's activities has been on improved efficiency in code translation on the IBM PC-AT system. With this development, we will realize the use of personal computers as a central link text generation on a variety of word processing systems and composition on large professional typesetting systems. A growing feature of this transfer process is reliance on telephone transfer rather than physical transfer of magnetic disks or tapes.